


sk8r boi

by h3lp_lol



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (amber is), (luca does), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autistic Amity Blight, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Beta designs, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Manipulation, Matcha pocky, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, Pilot Designs, Please Don't Kill Me, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling AU, Skateboards, Song: Skater Boi (Avril Lavigne), Thank u Avril, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, fuck it no ones cishet, i refuse to give amity or luz a break, thrift shops :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lp_lol/pseuds/h3lp_lol
Summary: Moving to the town where you mom grew up in. who knew it would be a surprisingly good idea, even if some of the people aren't the best. Luz thought it would be boring but, wow how she was wrong.Bonesborough, California. Just about the most boring town in the entire state, with problems going on right under everybodies noses. Spare the people who are causing those problems and those who are the victims. On the surface it seems like a happy small town, where kids go to parks and teens skate when their bored.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Salix Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Bow/Boo/Sam(I go by all lol), my pronouns are they/them And this is an AU ive been working on for a while, more then a month now. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The name is based off of Avril Lavignes Sk8er Boi 
> 
> This is also loosely based off of Swiss's sibling au (thank you swiss) 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend @Peckoarts on instagram for convincing me to actually finishthe first chapter because I did not give myself a deadline so I have been putting it off

Luz could not be more bored. She and their family have been in the car for almost 10 hours. That meant 10 hours of her mothers ‘old person music’ from the 80’s and 90’s, accompanied by her mom's singing and occasionally their littles brothers. 

Luca and Camila on the other hand had completely appreciated the drive and the music, even if Luca was crammed in the back, sandwiched by stuff they would need as soon as they got to their new home and stuff they couldn't leave to the movers hands. 

The only thing that was universally appreciated was the passing by scenery, a picture being painted that is enough to rival Bob Rosses ‘Happy little trees.’ 

“Luz,” The older teens attention was fixated on the music coming through her ears via their earbuds, her eyes stuck on the mountains to the left of them. 

“Luz,” This time as they shut out the noise coming from outside their earbuds, they felt a light pressure on her shoulder. A persistent bug, tapping on their shoulder. She looked over the tapped shoulder seeing Luca pulling an invisible earbud out of their ear, a signal for the older teen to remove one of hers. 

“Yes, my dearest brother?” Luz asked annoyed, with sarcastic care in their voice. 

Luca jumped as much as he could in his seat with excitement about the update on how close to their new city they are. “Guess what!” 

“I’m too tired to do that right now, so please just tell me.” Luz requested dully. 

Luca shoved his face close to his sister’s and lowly whispered “We're almost there! I’m so scared, and excited! How many adventures do you think i’ll get to go on? Do you think we’ll make any friends?” He continued asking a multitude of questions. 

They simply answered, “I bet California will be tons better than Oregon ever was to us. If it's not then i’ll beat up bonesborough just for you, I brought my bat with me.” 

The Noceda’s only drove for about 45 more minutes before they saw civilization. As they were driving down Luca noticed someone with short, shoulder length blond hair and another person shoving a rat into their face, as if it were a gift. They drove another 15 before they arrived at their new home. Camila telling stories about her childhood every time she saw a nostalgic building. 

“Mis hijos, estamos aquí. Nuestro nuevo hogar.” Camila smiled at her children, watching as they got their first impression on the house. The house she grew up in, all of her oldest fond memories had been formed there or in her friends’ homes in the city. 

She was appreciative to have that house. 

“Alright, go inside. Choose rooms but please leave the master for me, I don’t want to hear you guys arguing. Whoever got to the room first gets it, if they want it.” The oldest Noceda watched as Luca ran inside for first dibs and as Luz trudged up the stairs, although she knew they loved the house, Camila could tell Luz didn’t want to be there. 

In the room Luz chose, they dropped their stuff on the ground and fell face first into the soft bag that held her clothes. They absentmindedly threw their phone that had gotten stuck under them across the surprisingly large room, she winced as she heard it smack the wall and fall back down to the shaggy carpet. 

She started to drift asleep before Luca came barreling in through their door and flopped across her back. “This house is so big! I’m kinda in love with it.” 

The older teen rolled her closed eyes and sat up to force him off their back. 

“It’s nice I suppose, i’m excited to get beds in our rooms. I am not looking forward to school though, i’m not scared about the people, I just don’t like school.” She told her younger brother honestly. 

Luca reached to steal his sisters beanie, and put it on, thinking aloud without thought. “At least we’ll get to see where Mami grew up, we grew up where dad did and y’know it may have sucked but the good thing about new places is more chances.” 

She smiled tiredly at him, their beanie being a bit crooked on his head. They fixed it as she talked. “Yeah, I guess that's true. Mami told me we might get to meet some of the people she grew up with. I’m pretty sure she pointed out a shop one of them as we passed it, I don’t remember though I was not paying attention.” 

Luca shot up from under Luz’s grasp to accentuate what he is saying, “The Owl House! She got this super smitten type look on her face and damn it was priceless! I wonder if they dated in High school. She didn’t mention anything about the person from The Owl House but from what I could tell it’s an antique or thrift shop, i’m not sure, but i'm sure he’s cool!” 

Luz continued to listen to her brother ramble, adding small bits here and there until their mom called them down to get stuff out of the car. 

Once the small amount of stuff they had in the car was sufficiently brought into the house and put in its proper place, they all went to their individual rooms and idled until they fell asleep with whatever bedding they brought in the car. 

They all woke up more tired than when they went to sleep and with a crick in their necks. Even Luca, despite his happy attitude to everything. 

Everyone met in the kitchen for breakfast, only to find that they don’t have any food or cooking supplies unpacked. Luca decided it would be a perfect opportunity for him and Luz to walk around and look for a coffee shop to go to every morning. 

Camila agreed and gave them money but made them agree to get something for her and after they came back and ate, then they had to make sure that any boxes and mess from unpacking in their room were out. 

They quickly got dressed in simple outfits and left. 

On the way there, they saw a lot of shops that caught Luca’s attention like a seemingly family owned flower shop named ‘Park’s flowers’, a small park a few blocks past that, and an antique shop called ‘The Owl House’ that had its door wide open. Music that sounded like it was from the late 90’s-early 2000’s. 

They saw quite a few that their mother was bound to hear a mouthful of from Luca, they finally walked by a building that smelt like coffee and muffins. The sign outside told the name to be ‘Park’s Bakery and Cafe’. It also listed the specials of the week, a few different baked goods, a fancy sounding latte and a fruity tea. The prices sitting next to the options.

“Look! Luz, can we please go in here? It smells so good.” 

She rolled her eyes, silently agreeing. 

The first thing they saw was a man restocking the freshly baked sweets in a hot lamp display case, from what they could tell it was some sort of croissant. 

The man noticed them and smiled, saying a happy “Hello!” 

Luca waved, “Hi!” he spoke trying to keep his excitement down. Luz quickly waved and readjusted the red beanie on her head. 

The man walked to the kitchen, where a strong smell of blueberries was wafting from.

They looked at the food options and chose one of the fresh croissants that were just put out, learning they are ham and cheese for their mom. 

“Luz, I’m stuck between getting one of those chocolate chip things and one of the strawberry muffins.” 

“Just get both, we can share them, I guess. I mean they sound good.” She smiled dully at their brother. 

“Thank you! I love you!” 

Luz gave Luca the cash from their mom, “Go ahead and order please, I'm gonna sit outside.” She stuffed their hands into their jacket pockets and walked out of the cafe. 

He smiled brightly at her, and walked up to the cash register to order. The man from before walked back out and saw him standing at the register. Luca noticed a small rainbow pin on his apron. “I like your pin!” 

“Thank you, young lady.” The man smiled at Luca, who immediately deflated. 

Luca timidly said, “Uh, man. Young man. Sorry,” Correcting him. 

“Thank you, young man. I apologize for misgendering you. Now, what would you like to order?” 

“Can I please get a ham and cheese croissant, one of these chocolate chip things, and a strawberry muffin? Thanks.” Luca gave him a half hearted smile, even though he apologized the hurt from being misgendered in the first place is still there. He handed him the money to pay for the food and stepped to the side to wait for it to be ready to go. 

Luca got the paper bag of food and walked out the building, seeing Luz sitting on the curb smoking. Not that he was going to tell them that he knows. 

“Hey, Luz! I got the food,’ He said, startling her. Luz quickly threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, standing up.

“Hey, Luca, heh, ready to go?” She asked as smoothly as possible. 

He started walking, “Yeah. Let's go back to our new home.” 

They walked about 2 blocks before Luz asked, “Luca, are you okay? You are very rarely this quiet for a quest in a new place like this.” 

Luca paused for a second, not sure whether to lie or not, “yes, I-, no…” 

“Do you want to talk about it or do you want to change the subject? I guess we can just stay quiet too but-” 

“Lets just go home, Luz. Thanks though.” He sped up a little in front of Luz and stayed at that space until they got home. Passing all of the same stores again, his mood slightly improved. 

When they finally got home, Luca cut the chocolate thing in half along with the muffin, giving the bigger half of the muffin to Luz but keeping the bigger half of the chocolate item for himself. 

“Mami, while we were walking to the cafe we found, we saw a bunch of cool stores!” 

As soon as he got the chance to start talking his mood improved even more, getting increasingly more excited as he spoke. “There was this flower shop and i'm pretty sure that they are the same family who we got the food from because the names both started with ‘Park’ as if that's who it belonged to.” 

He took a large bite of the chocolate thing, and continued to speak with his mouth full. “Oh! And there was an antique shop and it smelt like cigarette smoke but the stuff inside seemed pretty cool, and I think my favorite part of today's quest is what i'm eating now, which is amazing, or seeing that shop up close!” 

He finished off his ramble by talking about the park. “The park seemed small but cool! I wonder if it has a skatepark. I know I can't skate much anymore but i’m sure it won’t hurt to go there anyways!” 

“Mijo, no skating. You’ll hurt yourself again, maybe you can do it when you're Luz’s age. It was not pleasant seeing you hurt, or having to do everything for you.” She ended with a joke-y tone, different from her worrying. 

Luz watched from across the counter as her brother fake huffed, “That’ll take forever! Mami, please” He begged. 

“No. Try again in a few years.” 

“Fine, then can we please at least check out The Owl House, the antique shop? We don’t even have to buy anything, I just want to look around.” He asked with a soft smile. 

“Yes,” she sighed, “We can go to The Owl House. Tomorrow though, i'm too tired to go anytime today.” 

About midway through the day the movers came with the rest of the boxes and furniture from their old home, they spent the day getting the basic stuff unpacked. The rest of it to be left for the following days. 

When Luz and Luca finally woke up, they immediately smelt cinnamon wafting through the air. They ran out at the same time and saw each other in the hallway, meeting up and walking downstairs together. 

They walked into the kitchen to see Camila making french toast for them, one of the boxes that had food in it open and rummaged around in the corner. The fridge haphazardly pushed against the wall and plugged in to keep the perishables she bought fresh. 

“We have proper food, so I decided to make us breakfast this morning. Plus we deserve it after eating so much fast food the past few days.” She flipped the french toast, a low sizzle emitting from the pan. 

“Yes! Thank you Mami!” Luca exclaimed. 

“Thank you.” Luz said.

“Also, when are we going to The Owl House today?” Luca asked, gabbing a piece of the toast from the stack on the plate. 

“We can go after breakfast. Mi hije, are you coming or do you want to stay here getting your room unpacked?” 

Luz mimicked Luca’s actions, stealing a piece of the toast. “I’m gonna come with, it sounds a lot more fun than doing that.” 

They all ate breakfast together and talked, Luz staying mostly silent as they listened to Luca ramble about what he hopes to find at the thrift stores. 

After breakfast they went to their rooms and got dressed, meeting back up at the car. 

Luz quietly sat on their phone, occasionally looking up towards her mom. Seeing the mildly distressed look on her face, worry wrapped in her brows. 

After only a few minutes of driving Camila pulled into a parking space, and turned off the car. 

They all grabbed their limited amount of stuff and walked into the shop, upon opening the door, they immediately heard Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. It was louder than how music is at most stores, the worry in Camila’s face getting more apparent as she takes everything in. 

“Cami!” They hear a lady, with a grey mane of hair call out. “Long time no see, I haven't heard from you since you went to college!” 

Her face got softer at the open welcoming, Luz whispered to Luca, “Not a he, who would have thought?” 

“I know Eda, i’m sorry, but i’m gonna be here for a while, no leaving for college this time.” She turned her attention to her kids, “Go look around, but don’t touch anything please.” 

Luz and Luca walked off in a random direction, whispering amongst themselves. 

“Can we go catch up somewhere? I missed you, y’know. I missed Lily too, but not quite as much.” She smiled at her old best friend. 

“If I remember correctly, Lily is a teacher at Hexide over there. But yeah, lets go to the back, it’ll be quieter.” They walked into a back room where there was an old TV and an even older looking couch with a younger child sleeping on it. Stairs in the corner of the room. 

“What happened to Dali? Is she still around here?” She pondered. 

“Odalia is a longer story than I feel like telling right now... Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it” She half-smiled. 

“Ignore him, Cami. He sleeps like a dead person HAH!” She laughed at her own stupid joke while Camila sat, very confused at Eda having a child. When Eda finally calmed down she started asking questions. “So, you have two kids! Who’d you marry for that to happen? And where are they?” 

“Yes, I do have kids, and I will be asking you about yours, by the way. I met Caspain not far into med school, we got engaged on our two year anniversary and got married a lot quicker than how long it took him to ask,” She smiled at the thought of her husband, missing him more than anything. “We had our oldest, Luz. Then I Luca three years later. Casp died a few months into my pregnancy with Luca, which was the worst time period of my life. I had to call my mom and beg her to come out and help me. She’s not too close with the kids anymore though.” 

“I’m sorry about Caspain but hey, you got through it. And from what I can tell, your kids are pretty great. Gotta wonder if the beanie thing is a DNA trait though Cam! I remember that phase, I still have photos somewhere too. And now your kids gottem. “Eda deterred the conversation, “Ask me as many questions as you please, I am an open book.” 

“I wanna know about your son, are you married?”

“Married!? Lord, no. King here, that's the name he likes to be called, is my adopted kid. I was close with his parents and when they died, I got stuck with this emo little brat!” Eda said with a smile on her face, showing nothing but love for her child. 

“Lucky you.” She smiled sarcastically before softening her smile, “We should grab coffee sometime, catch up more. But it’s been a little while and if I leave my kids alone for too long they will start complaining.” 

“Well, you and your kids are welcome here anytime. My place is right up those stairs, and I think I’d like to get to know them. Plus if Luz, I think you said her name is, is old enough to work then she can get a job here.” Eda said, walking Camila out. 

“I might take you up on that someday, it’ll be good for the kids to know people in town before school starts. And I'll ask Luz if they would like to work here, they could use the money.” Camila jokingly said. 

“Bye, Camila.” Eda said, seeing them all leave. 

“Bye, Edalyn.” 

They walked out, Sk8er Boi still playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a teenage abomination to my parents' standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic details about minors smoking, having a fake ID to buy them, and underage drinking. Read at you own risk. (Please don't read if it'll hurt you in any way. <3)

“Luz,” He tried to get her attention for the umpteenth time, failing to get their attention from behind the door. Pounding his fist against it, an attempt to get his older siblings attention that fell to deaf ears. After 5 minutes of yelling to them, he opened the door and yelled in. 

She was laying down when she felt one of their earbuds being pulled out, “What the fuck do you want?” She asked, annoyance coating her words. “You can’t just barge in, dumbass.” 

Luca dropped the earbud, its cord catching it. “I was knocking and calling your name, that’s hardly barging in.” He calmly said. 

“Either way, what do you want?” She asked, calming down to match his tone. 

“I want to go to the park but Mami won’t let me go alone because we haven't lived here that long.” He said, sitting down on Luz’s bed, unable to sit still. 

Luz grabbed around for a pillow beside them and threw it on Luca, “Well i’m busy so not today, you're welcome to stay in here if you can be quiet though.” 

Luca paused in thought for a second, “I looked it up and they have a skatepark there. Partially why Mom didn’t want me going alone.” 

  
  
  


They were talking about school and walking to the park, Luca carrying Luz’s skateboard. “So that is why, detention is counterproductive most of the time. It’s just not worth it.” 

“Luca, when the fuck did you learn this?” Luz asked, mildly confused. 

“I was bored one day after getting detention so I googled one question then one question quickly turned into me having to get ready for school the next day, on the plus side, I didn’t get another detention!” He smiled, messing with one of the wheels on the skateboard. 

“How long ago was this?” They asked, still confused. 

“I dunno,” He replied nonchalantly. “But I hope we get to the park soon.”

As if on cue the park came into view, a vast amount of green grass surrounding a small colorful play structure. The skate park part of it was out of view, but when walking up it you can find it behind the play structure. 

As far as they could see, the park was fairly empty. A kid on the swing, their bike next to them but other than them, no one. Luz took their skateboard back from Luca and skated down the sidewalk, Luca in following. When she approached the skate park, rather than having a normal entrance, they dropped straight into one of the bowls. 

“Luz, wait!” Luca called out, attempting to stop her. 

Immediately they felt themselves crashing into somebody and their skateboard slipping from under her feet. She heard roll back up the bowl and crash into something metal. 

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry-” They began to Apologize, cutting herself off as she opened her eyes. In front of them was someone around their age, wearing a clean, yellow rain jacket. Under was a plain black turtleneck despite the heat and jeans paired with brown boots. And they happened to be  _ very _ attractive. 

“Well, looks like you ran into my heart and fell for me” They flirted, getting up and holding an arm out for Luz with a smug look on their face. 

Luz felt her face heat up, “I guess I did.” she replied just as smooth despite bi-panicking on the inside. They took their hand and stood up. 

Luca ran down to check on them. “Luz, are you okay?” He asked, ignoring the dark blue haired person next to them. Suddenly he remembered the person that Luz crashed into, “Wait, are you okay? Holy shit your-” He cut himself off before he could finish his sentence and embarrass himself. 

“Luca, i’m fine. Didn’t break anything. Might get a bruise but eh.” They turned her attention to the person she ran into, “By the way, i’m Luz, this is my brother Luca.” 

“I’m Salix, my sister is somewhere. I think she's in the grass or something, not sure. I’m fine too, i’m kinda more worried about you skateboard though.” Salix said nonchalantly. 

Realization ran through Luca, “Oh no, your skateboard! It can’t be broken!” He ran up the bowl to grab it, taking a few minutes to find it. 

While he was gone, Salix decided to fill the silence. Wanting to get to know the other person better even if it's just basic stuff and they never meet again. They are cute, might as well. 

“What are your pronouns,” asks Salix “Mine are he/they, I use them interchangeably. 

“Aye! Multi pronouns gang- I use they/she. Also interchangeably.” She happily said. 

“This may sound weird if you are but, are you new to town?” Salix inquired. 

She paused before answering, a little surprised he knew. “Yes, I am new. What gave it away?” 

“Another question, and I swear i'm not a spy but, is your mom Camila Noceda? From the pictures one of my dads showed me the other day, you look alot like her. Plus, he only brought those out after someone who sounds suspiciously like you came into the cafe.” He finished their ramble. 

Luz knew that if it weren't for the extra information that she would have been very confused, they didn’t realise just how tight knit the community is. There's only two highschools around so maybe she should have, especially since they are rivals. Or so her mom tells them. 

“...Yes my mom is Camila, does your dad run Parks Cafe? That's where I went the other day.” She asked, messing with her phone case. 

“Oh, cool! Yeah my dad runs the cafe, my father the flower shop.”

Luca ran back down, skateboard in hand with a girl around his age next to him. “Luz, this is Willow, I got distracted by some flowers and she walked up to me and was able to identify them! Just by looking at them! Isn’t that cool?” 

A sigh escaped, being a little tired from the fall. “Yes, Luca that's pretty cool.” She smiled. 

“Oh also, it has some grass in the wheels but it should be fine.” He said, hold the skateboard out to her. 

She took it, holding it by its side, putting their phone in the pocket of their jacket. 

“Oh, Luz! When we were driving into the city i'm pretty sure that this is one of the girls I saw! She had a rat, did I even tell you about the people I saw? The other one had blond hair!” He rambled. 

Salix looked to willow, “Were you talking to Blight again? I told you that's a bad idea.” 

“She took the rat this time though, so maybe not!” She said, bouncing on her feet, mimicking how Luca is standing. 

“Willow, I wanna meet her, can I meet her?” Luca asked, facing his new friend. 

“No!” Salix said, butting it. “Just like her sister did to me, she's just gonna hurt you, Willow. I don’t want to see that happen.” 

Luz watched silently as Salix and Willow calmly argued. “Let them, if the Blight chick hurts either of them, I have a bat. And i’m not against hurting children.” 

“One, that's hot. Two, if you really want to, meet her in school. I don’t know how you guys always meet up so you can wait till then, at least Willow can.” Salix said, a firm tone in his voice, talking to Luz then the kids. 

“She comes into the shop and buys flowers. That's how!” 

Luca silently formed a plan in his head, “So, i’ll do whatever in the shop with you and then I can meet her and we can all go on an adventure! I’ll steal Luz’s skateboard if you guys can get something else to run around with me. Like a bike or scooter.” 

“Whatever, go play or whatever kids do.” Luz said, trying to get them away despite being unfond of the idea of Luca being hurt by the Blight. 

He rolled his eyes and walked away, Willow happily following. Once Luca was out of sight, she pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Slipping the filter between her lips, she lit it. 

“God, I hate kids.” Salix said, rubbing the nape of his neck, pulling out a small vape from his jacket pocket. 

She took a long drag of the cigarette, feeling the familiar burning in their lungs, “Me too, but let's be real. I’d kill for him in an instant.” Changing the subject, Luz asked, “Is there a gas station near here? I want a monster. And I need to buy more cancer sticks.” 

“Yeah, there's one down the street. I can walk you there if you want, only if we leave the dorks here though.” Salix said. “And if you’ll buy me a redbull.” He added on. 

“I don’t want Luca knowing I smoke so yeah, leave ‘em here.” They stated, stopping the burn of the smoke and putting it back in the box, starting to walk up the slippery sides of the bowl. Salix in tow. 

At the top, Luz yelled out, “Yo, Luca! Come here!” 

He ran over, leaving Willow at one of the flowers. “What do you need?” 

“Salix is gonna take me to the gas station, do you want me to grab you anything? And do you want my skateboard?” 

“Can you please get me a blue slurpee, if they don't have those, a coke, and I do want your skateboard!” He said, taking the skateboard from them. 

“Ask Willow if she wants anything, I’ll get something for her too.” 

Luca ran back to where Willow was looking at the flowers in the dirt, then ran back.

“She said she doesn't want anything.” He said, before running back again. 

Salix and Luz walked the 5 minute walk in a comfortable silence until Salix spoke up. “Question, how are you planning to get the cigarettes? Neither of us are old enough for that, I assume.” 

Luz popped her phone case off and pulled out a fake ID, “This is how I am, my dear friend. I may be 17 but if they ask I am a 21 year old named Lucía Martinez, born on August 6th, 1999.” 

“You studied up on your fake persona, nice. Be careful in letting other people know though. They will make you buy booze for house parties.” Salix stated honestly, remembering all the times his pink haired bully showed up at their doorstep shitfaced after a party he wasn’t invited to. 

“Do they not have anyone else or something? I mean damn. I’d be willing to buy it if someone else gave me money for it but I would not spend my own money on that.” Luz stated just as honestly. 

They got to the gas station and walked inside, she put her fake ID in her jacket pocket for quick access when she checked out. They got the slurpee for Luca first, then Luz grabbed an original monster for her and red bull for Salix per his request. 

She walked up to the register and put it all on the counter along with a pack of gum. “Can I also get a pack of whatever the cheapest cigarettes are? Thanks.” She asked, monotone. 

“ID?” The cashier asked. 

She pulled their fake out of their pocket and handed it to him, he looked at it for a second and grabbed the cigarettes then rang them up, putting everything in a plastic bag. 

“That’ll be twenty dollars.” He stated tiredly. 

Luz slid the bill over the counter, grabbed the bag, and left. “Thanks, have a nice day.” They said as she was leaving. 

They walked back to the park, talking about how people at house parties are and how neither had been to one because they had no one to go with. 

When they got to the park, Luz gave Luca his slurpee and went back down into the bowl, sitting in the middle, drinking their energy drinks and talking until they got bored. Despite only knowing each other for a few hours, they enjoyed the other's presence. 

“Before we leave, can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out again.” Luz awkwardly said, blushing. 

“Yeah, give me your phone, i’ll put my number in and you can put yours in mine.” He said. 

They exchanged numbers and left, walking in opposite directions, their little siblings next to them. 

  
  
  


“I liked him, he was nice. I gave Luca my number even though I don’t use my phone much, but I did tell him when i’m at the shop so he can stop by!” Willow exclaimed, flaily her dirty hands to prove how much she enjoyed hanging out. 

“Yeah, they were both nice.” Salix smiled at her, walking into the cafe for a snack. 

  
  
  


“Luz, you need to tell me how you were able to spend so much time around someone so attractive! It’s magic. Witchcraft.” Luca emphasized what he was saying, remembering his first thought when looking at Luz’s new friend. 

They looked at him as if he was crazy, “Attractive to you is different than attractive to me. Plus they’re 17, so of course you do.” She lied through their teeth about not finding him attractive, it truly felt like she used magic to keep her calm around him the entire time. 

They continued to talk about what Luca and Willow did, and the plans for their next hangout. He offered to ask Willow to bring Salix and have Luz come with but they declined. 

When Luz collapsed onto her bed, she felt her phone buzz. 

**Salix 🌿 -** ‘Had fun today, see you next time ;)’  **5:35 PM**

  
She smiled and blushed, before typing out their response. They continued to text through the evening until Salix finally had to go to sleep due to an early morning at the shop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me before writing the chapter; "How much dialog do you want?"  
> me writing it; "YES." 
> 
> also this is in fact me projecting about my crappy older sister except rather then trying to keep her smoking habit away from me and keep me from knowing about she she actively did it around me lol after a bunch of other bullcrap she did I cut her off. I promise this is not the fate of Luz and Luca though- 
> 
> (btw ive heard that some people pronounce Luca like lusa and im just here to say that in this I pronounce it like Luka.) 
> 
> (also i promise this is not turning into a willuz fic lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! if you have any notes/(constructive) criticism please feel free to comment it! I'm always looking to improve my writing :) 
> 
> Feel free to leave questions in the comments !!! itll excite me 
> 
> thank you for reading and double thanks to the people who comment or leave kudos :) 
> 
> (I apologize for my bad spanish i'm slowly learning but mostly using google translate, please feel free to correct it in the comments and ill go back and fix it!)  
> (Btw Luz uses she/they pronouns, so if camila switches between mija and mije, that why. If you wants links to the resources I use for the gender neutral pronouns in spanish text me on instagram or tag/text me on twitter) 
> 
> My Instagram and twitter is @h3lp_lol  
> I kinda just shitpost on twitter and i do makeup on instagram but you can always just dm me :)


End file.
